Pocket full of regrets
by YukiChibi
Summary: The death of parents and a secret secondary family comes to the surface and Anthony DiNozzo is just as or even more surprised by it then his team. Set around season 3.
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: I own nobody except Carin, Dante, their parents and Carlos aka Kyle Anderson.

* * *

Laughter filled the air and the ears of two adults. The two adults smiled as they watched their eight and ten year old boy and girl run around the yard. The boy had slipped and landed on his face. The girl laughed and then ran over to him.

"Dante, you okay?"

"Yeah Carin I am." spoke Dante as he sat up, with a grin present on his Italian face. Carin grinned back the famous Italian grin. Her brother reached up and touched her arm. She blinked and looked at him. He was already on his feet and was scooting away from her.

"By the way. You're it!" he shouted as he took off running. She huffed out her bottom lip and growled lowly, then chased after her little brother. Their mother walked inside to get their lunch ready. Their father heard a loud cash and ran into the house. The siblings stopped running and looked at the house as they heard gunshots echo through the house. Dante grabbed a hold of Carin and began to shake. Carin held him close as two guys came walking out of the house.

"Hey boss!" called one of the guys. "Looks like DiNozzo got busy..."

"Get rid of them" spoke a rough voice as the owner came walking out of the house after the other two guys.

"I'll do it.." spoke a softer male voice.

"Don't screw up this time, Carlos" spoke the first voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't Kai" spoke Carlos as he disappeared back into the house. Dante and Carin turned and ran off. Carlos loaded his gun and walked up to the two in their hiding spot. Dante was about to scream but stopped when he felt a hand on his mouth. "If I remove my hand will you promise me you won't scream?"

Dante nodded and watched as Carlos removed his hand, slowly.

"I am an NCIS agent. My real name is Kyle Anderson. I'm undercover."

"So why did you kill our parents?" spoke Carin.

"I didn't. I want you to call this number and ask for Gibbs and stay right here." Kyle spoke as he handed them a card. "When they get here I want you to give him this"

Carin held the card and then reached for the letter that was soon handed to her. Dante nodded abit, fear still in his eyes.

"Carlos hurry up!"

"Crap. Okay hold your ears and don't scream or anything"

The two nodded and held their ears. Kyle stood up and fired his gun twice into the air. He then turned and ran off. Carin waited until the sound of squealing tires filled the air and then crawled out of the hiding spot.

"Come on, D"

Dante nodded and followed after her. Carin grabbed the house phone and dialed the number.

"Hello NCIS. How may I help you?"

"Hello I need to speak to Gibbs. Our parents were just shot"

"Okay what is your name and your address"

Carin rattled off her name and her address and then hung up the phone.

"Come on D lets go hide, just incase they decide to come back"

Dante nodded and followed Carin as they ran off to hide in their bedroom closet.


	2. Carin and Dante

Disclaimer: I own nobody except Carin, Dante, Antonio (their father) and their mother. For those who wonder what Carin and Dante look like well here it is.

Dante looks like a smaller version of Tony. He even acts like him after he opens up more to people.

Carin looks like a smaller version of Tony. She has Tony's stubborn side as well as his joker side.

Third chapter will be slow getting up. I'm leaving to go camping tomorrow.

* * *

Very Special Anthony DiNozzo was oh so very bored that he was flicking paperclips at Ziva and erasers at McGee. Ziva crumbled up a paper ball and threw it at Tony. Before it hit it's mark, a hand snatched it out of air.

"I'm sorry G-" Ziva spoke before she was cut off in mid sentence.

"Gear up. Dead navy marine and his wife was found dead at their house in Quantico. A young kid called it in"

The three agents stood there, staring at their boss, Gibbs.

"What? Gear up!" barked Gibbs as he shoved his gun into his holster and his badge into his pocket. The three NCIS agents quickly grabbed their, bags, guns and badges. Gibbs walked toward the elevator and the three raced after him. They stepped onto the elevator and a smack was heard.

"Ow!" yelped Tony as he grabbed his head. He moved his foot off of his boss' foot as the elevator began moving down.

/\

"DiNozzo search the bedrooms for signs of a struggle to see if the their children got kidnapped" Gibbs spoke. Tony nodded and began searching for the two kids and a sign of struggle. He was about to give up when he walked into a little kid's room. He turned to head toward the door, but stopped when he heard movement behind him, coming from the closet. He raised an eyebrow and walked toward the closet in two big steps. He reached for the door knob. He turned it and then pulled it open slowly. Two screams echoed through out the house. Tony jumped back and grabbed his ears.

/\

McGee was knelt next to the body of the marine officer. He dug into the marine's pocket and pulled out a wallet. He flipped it open and let out a surprised gasp.

"What is it McGee?"

"Uh boss I think you need to come see this" McGee spoke as he held the wallet open and up in the air. Gibbs grabbed the wallet and held it in his gloved hands. He stared at the wallet and dropped it as he heard screaming, echoing through the house. McGee heard it as well as Ziva did. The three drew their guns and ran toward the screaming.

When they entered the bedroom they saw Tony standing about three feet away from a closet where two children with Italian colored skin and brownish hair sat, holding onto each other. They stopped screaming when the other three agents entered the room. Gibbs walked up to the two kids slowly and held out his badge.

"My name is Gibbs and I am with NCIS. Did one of you guys call for us?"

Carin nodded and held out an envelop to Gibbs. Gibbs reached for it and shoved it into his pocket.

"What's your name?"

"C-Carin...DiNozzo. This is my brother Dante DiNozzo"

Tony after regaining his hearing stared at the two, with a shocked look on his face. He knew he had an uncle. Heck he had quite a few uncles. But he never knew he had one that was living in Quantico nor did he know he was a marine.

"What's your dad's name?"

"Antonio DiNozzo..." spoke Dante, softly. Gibbs helped the DiNozzo siblings to their feet and held out his hands. One for each of them to take. They heisted and then took them.

"McGee stay back until Ducky is finished then ride back with him and Palmer. Ziva, Tony lets go back to HQ" Gibbs spoke as he held onto the childrens hands.


	3. Funny smell and Cousins

Disclamier: Thanks to MuseUrania and butch16423 for reviewing. I'm sorry if this one seems a little out of it. I was up at 6 in the morning writing it. I own nobody excpet Carin, Dante and Kyle.

* * *

Carin laid her hands in her lap as she sat in the back seat, in between her brother, Dante and the older DiNozzo. Dante sat staring out the window. Tony kept glancing at the two siblings. They looked just like him.

"Boss I'm hungry" muttered Tony as he looked at the rear view mirrior. Gibbs said nothing as they pulled up to the gate. He flashed his ID and drove through.

/\

Carin and Dante followed Gibbs off of one elevator through the bull pen and onto another elevator.

"Where are we going, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Down to see a friend of mine. Call me just Gibbs. Mr. Gibbs was my father"

Dante was the first to step off the elevator. He grabbed his nose and made a funny noise.

"What's that smell!"

"That my boy is the smell of autopsy"

"Dead people?"

A nod.

"Ew!" yelped the youngest DiNozzo as he stuck out his tongue.

Carin walked past him with her nose all wrinkled up. Dante followed after her, almost tripping on his untied shoe laces.

"Ducky I want you to check them out and send a DNA sample over to Abby" Gibbs spoke softly as Dante tried to open one of the autopsy drawers. Ducky nodded and then scooped the eight year old up and placed him on a table and did the same with his sister, placing her on a different table.

"Did you wash these tables?"

Ducky sighed.

'This is going to be a long day' though the MD as he let out a sigh.

/\

"What you got for me Abs?"

"I'm running the dead marine's DNA and his children's DNA against our Tony's DNA" Abby spoke as she typed away on her computer.

"Thank you" Gibbs spoke as he placed a cafe-pow down in front of Abby.

"No thank you"

"What-" Gibbs was cut off by the sound of Abby's computer beeping. Before Gibbs could tell her what to do. It was already up on the screen.

"Cousins..."

/\

Dante grinned as he watched the MD preform another magic trick. Carin was watching a sleeping Tony. She grabbed two slices and handed one to her brother. Ducky looks up as Gibbs comes walking in.

"DiNozzo get up!" barked Gibbs. Tony jerked awake, almost falling out of his chair.

Everyone except Gibbs, smiled and laughed when Tony awoke, sleepy still.

"DiNozzo here" spoke Gibbs as he handed him a piece of paper.

Tony let his eyes refocus before staring at the paper. He looked up at Gibbs.

"You sure?"

"Computer never lies, DiNozzo. What can you tell me about the crime scene?"

As his team began raddling off different things about the crime scene a letter floated to the floor, with his name on it. He picked it up and opened it. It read.

_"Gibbs. I know who did it. But you need a plan to capture them. Meet me in the spot tomorrow at 1800"_

_Signed Kyle Anderson, NCIS._

Gibbs shoved the letter back into his pocket and nodded slightly. He glanced at his watch when he noticed Carin and Dante yawning.

"Alright lets call it a day. Go home and get some sleep and be here bright and early tomorrow"

Tony groaned and yawned again.

"DiNozzo they are your responsibility now"

Tony nodded and grabbed Dante's hand lightly.

"Come on squirt"

The three walked toward the elevator.

/\

Tony opened the front door with his foot. Carin of course unlocked the door. Dante had passed out in the car.

"He's heavier then he looks" groaned Tony as he walked toward his couch and laid the boy down. He removed the boy's shoes and grabbed two pillows and two blankets, while Carin removed her shoes and got comfortable in the chair he had.

"Gibbs says the clothes that were not evidence gets returned back to you guys tomorrow"

Carin just nodded and curled up into a ball with her pillow. Tony covered the two up and began undressing as he walked towards his room.


End file.
